therealmsofkalgranoonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lukaza
Lore The Lukaza were a group of devout priests to the many gods of Venera . They were always considered neutral in all conflicts. These priests were created and lead by Taluna the Healer in the early years of Kalgranoon's Second Era. This group of people remained friendly with all of the races and took in and healed any injured soul no matter what they may have done in their life. Through their holy magics, believed to have been gifted to them by Lilyath herself they can heal any injury, given there is enough time and enough of the person left to heal. Not all Lukaza know how to wield this magic; it is extremely rare and only the highest Magisters within the Lukaza know how to use it. The only commonly known aspect of this healing process is that in some way the Lukaza capture the soul of the injured person and repair them. Ancient History The Lukaza remained in Venera since the early years of its creation. They would heal any and all that were injured or near death. In the beginning they would work from anywhere and did not really have a place they could all meet and converse. Time went on and the events of the fall began to unfold and the Lukaza were more and more needed they were often sent to work in a large military barracks with in Gods Peak . They saved many lives and over time the area became a refugee camp for Saurians, it was a ruthless time and Taluna there leader was slaughtered attempting to save a Kalnuur soldier on the field of battle. The Lukaza refer to these times not as the fall but as the dark days. This was the first time in history where they refused to even attempt saving a life of another. The Zurgator were banned from the Lukazas order and were to never be assisted when injured. The battle eventually ended and Lilyath was killed leaving Venera broken and lost. The Lukaza inherited the Gods Peak and turned it into their home and meeting place Post-Venera Crisis and Karkien Decimation Gods Peak was turned into The Chapel Of The Three Travelers in the later ages of Venera and was run by the Lukaza who tended to the needs of the sick and injured. However The chapel was lost in the Venera Crisis along with a large portion of the Lukaza. The remaining Lukaza retreated another sanctuary known as The Temple Of The Tetrad in Vanteria. It was a beautiful marble structure created in honor of the four true gods of the lands, but was unfortunately desecrated in the Karkien Decimation at the end of the Second Era. The Lukaza were among the first to notice the absence of the Gods in Mahnuj. Disturbed, they left their silent shrines to wander the wastes. Hardaz One-Arm, Watchman of the Lukaza and Golden Knight of Kalin The remaining Lukaza dispersed across the lands during The Years of Wandering that encompassed the first century of the Third Era, the largest group of which was led by the Kalnuur Lukaza Golden Knight of Kalin, Hardaz One-Arm. The Lukaza took to easing the suffering of wanderers wherever they came across them in the wastes. A small number of Lukaza led the Vasil survivors into the far reaches of the world where they could recover their population without danger. When the town of New Serath was established, Hardaz One-Arm established a Lukaza shrine which remains there to this day, albeit now run by the Order of the Blue Diamond. Emerging from years of solitude on the frozen isle of Hardaz brought the young son of Lazerak Metorski with him to New Serath, who was quickly growing into an outspoken activist and prospective politician. When the new Lǎoshī Zhǔ of the Kuponese Order of Monks, Houzula, arrived in New Serath and opened her dojo, the elderly Hardaz welcomed her with open arms. Hardaz was acquainted with the last Lǎoshī Zhǔ, Houzi, during his time in Ne' Rah. Houzula and Hardaz were close friends, frequently having tea together until Hardaz died peacefully at the age of 107. Hardaz never married and did not have any children, although he had many lovers throughout the years (all of whom were male.) When Hardaz died, a group of Mu'go'dai'chi Monks from Houzula's monastery dojo met with the remaining Lukaza. They resolved to join together to form the Order of the Blue Diamond under mysterious circumstances regarding the being known as the "Blue Sprite." They spread across the land vowing to keep the old ways alive and to alleviate suffering wherever it may be found. Hardaz One-Arm was later declared a Saint of Kalin by the Church of Galax when it was established. More on Hardaz The Fall of High Serath (Hardaz's Flight) Out-of-Character Information The Lukaza were created as a means to explain re-spawning in Venera. Anyone can join the Lukaza but will not have access to their magic unless they speak with the magic team regarding the situation. You can even join the server role-playing as one this "group" is open to all and has no real leader. Most of the guild is going to be npc's that teach you about certain lore and so on. Occasionally a Game-Moderator will step in and role-play as one when needed, simply make a mod request and a free game moderator will role-play as one for you as long as you have a specific need for it. For example if you bring an injured player to the church ( this is not needed if you die you can just re-spawn normally ) a Game-Moderator would step in and role-play healing him or her. This does not mean you can just ask for one willy-nilly only in cases like the one I previously pointed out will Game-Moderator's step in. Category:Groups